Quiet in the Hot Spring
by Uchiha B
Summary: He was a sword, albeit with a human form, so there was no way he could possess those desires, could he? IY/Touken Ranbu drabble, Mikazuki x Kagome


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

(One of my hidden drabbles) ORZ

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Brown eyes looked down in slight disappointment while a flush appeared on her face, "I'm sure, Kagome-chan," Sango said, "I can't bathe with you..." Her eyes turned to the Tachi that was perched against a nearby tree near the hot spring, "Well, not if Mikazuki Munechika is right there."

The sword had been quite an amazing gift given to Kagome by Toutousai, which had astonished Kagome, Miroku, and Sango as they all had heard of the extremely famous weapon, and each had wondered just how long the blacksmith had it in his possession, but it didn't matter too much to the Miko as she treated him like the treasure he was.

Of course, since he was much older than a century and possessed a soul, both Kagome and Miroku knew he had become a Tsukumogami, and thus, with their help, could obtain a human form.

Inuyasha had not been happy and Sesshoumaru seemed even more aloof than usual (if that were even possible) once Mikazuki received his human form.

"I think you misunderstand Mikazuki," Kagome waved off as she began to undress, "I doubt he has any... desires of _those_ kind," She whispered in Sango's ear, giggling when the Taijiya flushed even harder and spluttered, "His true form is a sword, after all."

The golden sword stayed utterly still and silent.

"But knowing there is a male in there," Sango mumbled, "Why did you leave your Azusa Bow back at camp?"

"I feel much safer with Mikazuki around," Kagome smiled, feeling the sword hum with content within her very soul, "We can just relax while he keeps guard."

"Still," Sango shook her head, "I cannot show myself in front of another male now that Houshi-sama and I..." She felt her blush travel further down as she fidgeted bashfully.

"I understand," Kagome said, though she did not completely since Mikazuki _was_ in his sword form, and thus, could not actually see them unless he reverted to his human form, or so she guessed that is how it worked, "I won't take long so you can have a bath tonight too, Sango-chan."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Sango smiled gratefully as Kagome slipped into the hot spring, "If you're not back in the hour, I will send Kirara to check up on you!" With that, the Taijiya gave Mikazuki a suspicious glance before heading back to camp.

" _Well, Kagome-sama, I suppose it is just us tonight."_

The voice in her head caused her to jump, splashing the hot water around in her surprise, "Yes?" She blinked blue eyes, "I guess it is?" She glanced back to where she had leaned Mikazuki against a tree, only to find he was no longer sitting there, "Mikazuki?!"

"No need to fret, Kagome-sama," A male voice sounded out loud and not in her head as she quickly turned her head towards the sound, "I am right here." His smile was almost provocative and it had Kagome taken back.

"A-ano," Kagome felt her own face heat (and not from the hot spring) when Mikazuki began to slowly take off his clothing while observing her with half-lidded eyes that seemed to glow, "W-what are you doing?" She quickly looked away when bare _male_ skin was beginning to show.

"Now that it is just you and I, Kagome-sama, I thought we could bathe together," Mikazuki finally pulled off his battle attire and his enticing smile only grew when he slipped in the opposite side of the hot spring from Kagome, "Surely you won't mind, Master?"

"O-of course not!" Kagome almost flailed, not wanting to offend Mikazuki, "I'm not much to look at anyway." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes and hoping the hot water would relax her body like she desperately needed.

An abrupt and unnerving silence followed.

The Miko hesitantly opened her eyes, not too sure to make of the sudden tense atmosphere, and she flinched slightly underneath Mikazuki's heavy stare, and attempted to say something – _anything –_ but nothing came from her mouth.

"What did you just say, Kagome-sama?"

A squeak finally tumbled out of the girl's mouth as Mikazuki gracefully moved through the hot water towards her and she could now understand Sango's point of view a little better when the sword spirit stopped right in front of her – with her breasts pressed right up against his broad chest.

"I do believe I heard you say something that is entirely false," Mikazuki's lascivious smile returned, though there was quite the dark look within his unusual crescent eyes, "Whatever Inuyasha-sama has told you is not true," His large hand traced up the curve of Kagome's side, causing her to jump and tremble at the pleasurable touch, "You are the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes upon in the centuries that I had existed."

"B-but...!" Kagome shook, feeling his hand move upwards until his fingers were lightly tracing the undersides of her breasts, causing even more heat to go right to her head, "M-Mikazuki–" She panted, feeling lightheaded when the sword spirit gently spread her legs so he could rest between them, "I... I know you have... a soul, but..." She could barely get the words out with how fogged her brain seemed at the moment, "Do you really... feel _those_ desires?"

"I have a human form, do I not?" Mikazuki lowered his head so he could nip at her ear, and he had to physically hold her down as she let out such an alluring noise and unconsciously bucked towards him, "Kagome-sama, my kind Master," He used a hand to move Kagome's face to look into his own, and his sensual smile returned when he noticed just how clouded her blue eyes seemed to be and how red her normally pale skin was, "I will only desire you and you alone," He moved downwards again to briefly brush his lips against hers, "Who do you desire, Kagome-sama?"

She, Mikazuki, even their whole pack, including Sesshoumaru, knew that her relationship with Inuyasha would never happen – or at least, it would be a very unhealthy relationship.

But this, right now, felt _so_ good that she wanted Mikazuki in the same way he seemingly wanted her, however...

"This will not be a one time thing, I assure you," Mikazuki noticed the hesitation of her face, "I will have you as many times as you want me, Kagome-sama, and will still want for you even if you throw me away."

"I...!" The Miko nodded, finally completely lost in her clouded hazed mind as Mikazuki licked his lips, "Mikazuki!" She whimpered, feeling his hands wrap in her long hair as he slammed his lips against hers.

Kagome could feel her toes curl when she allowed entrance and his tongue tangled with hers and one his hands left her hair to cup a breast, "Mika...zuki!"

"It is too bad," Mikazuki pulled back as Kagome panted for breath, "That we only have an hour until the Nekomata will come," His fingers traced down her stomach and towards _that_ place, causing her to squeak, "Let's make best of this hour, shall we?" The sword spirit then sighed, "But I suppose you will have to be as quiet as you can, Kagome-sama," He smirked as his crescent eyes glowed, "We don't want to alert your dogs to this, do we?"

' _Quiet?'_

Was that even possible?


End file.
